Lost time
by Me7512
Summary: This is how Amy spend her time when she gets injuried and what she does on her time off. I noticed that there hasn't been any new Amy and Matt fics, so i had to write it.1st fanfic! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Lost time  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything. You know the rules.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amy was sitting on her couch relaxing, or trying, ever since she had hurt her neck it had been hard just to relax. She turn the tv to TNN it was time for Raw. She couldn't help but to put her self in the story lines. Then it came to Jeff's match, Jeff was doing good when Matt had jumped into help. Instead of helping, Matt twist of fated Jeff. Amy was shocked, but Matt had told her that they were going to sperate to start on their singles career. Amy was kinda of sad becuase she enjoyed being with both of them when wrestling. A few minutes passed when the phone rang. " Hello?" Amy said. " Hey girl. How are you feeling?" He asked. " Alright, I was suprised by what I saw a few minutes ago with you and Jeff." She said while twriling her hair. " Yea but I think it is for the better we can concentrate on our own careers." They talked for a few more minutes until he had to get off and get ready to go to the hotel.  
  
She had liked Matt ever since she had meet him at OMEGA, but they became such good friends that she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Matt and Jeff were defiantly a major part of her life. Matt told Amy that he was coming over tomarrow to keep her company. Ever since her injury she had grown depressed and lonely. She had alot of people to call her and check on how she was feeling ,but she still felt like she was all alone. She was getting tired but first she needed to take a shower. Taking a shower and anything she used to have done easily had been so difficult, since the injury.After her shower, she headed on to bed. She couldn't wait till Matt came over tomarrow. She had missed him so much and couldn't stand being away from him.   
  
The next morning Amy woke up feeling cooped up in the house. Normally she would never be at home and always out, but her injury stopped her from driving becuase it is unsafe if she can't turn her head. Matt arrived around 10:00 and as soon as he got there he engulf Amy in a huge hug. " God, I've missed you so bad, the road trips with Jeff singing Shania Twain is driving me insane. I need you back!" He said while still hugging her. Amy laughed, " Oh, I'm sorry I didn't schedule my injury away from Shania's new album coming out. If only I had waited." Amy said sarcasticlly. Amy damanded that Matt take her out, " To go anywhere or do anything but just to get out." She had told him.  
  
Matt and Amy spent the whole day together enjoying each others company, but then it came down to the end of the day when Matt dropped Amy at her door and had to leave to go to the town that the next house show was aired. " I had fun tonight. Thank you for taking me out I was getting sick of just staying in the house all the time." She told him while they were standing on her porch. " Anytime, call me sometime, I'll come over sometime when I have a day off." "Goodnight, I will." She said while reaching to hug him. "Allright see you later, sweetheart." He said while kissing his check. Amy went into the house with a smile on her face. Matt always made her feel good.   
  
That's it for chapter 1. Please review! chapter 2 comming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Times  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy woke up feeling better then the day before. She knew it had to do with going out with Matt the day before. She called up her mom asking her if she could take her to the mall so she could get something for Matt for his birthday. Amy was going to plan him a suprise birthday party ,becuase he had once told her ,when they were playing 20 questions, that he had never had a suprise party. She couldn't wait to see his face. She had no idea what to get him for his birthday. She wanted it to be special. She went and toke a shower before her mom came over to get her.  
  
Amy loved getting out of the house. Even though she did have alot of fans come up to her asking her autographs and asking how she was. Normally it would be kind of a aggervation, but today it was comforting to know that people that still cared about her even though she wasn't still on tv. She was on a man-hunt to find Matt the perfect present. " Mom, if you were Matt what would you want?" She asked her mom. Her mom gave her a look like ' How would I know.' " Sweetie, the last time I remember I was never or will be a 27 year old guy." She said laughing while putting her arm around her daughter. " He is so hard to buy for." Right about that time she saw the perfect thing.  
--------------------------------------2 Weeks later----------------------------------------------  
  
The time had come for Matt's suprise party. Amy had told him she was taking him out to eat but had to stop by her house cause she had forgot his gift. Right when they walked in everyone screamed 'Suprise!' And that is exactly what Matt was, suprised. He turned toward Amy, she was smilling at him, he grapped her in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "Anytime," she whispered back. Matt walked over to where his cake was and blew out the candles. Then the party started, they ate and dance. Ofcorse, Shane had offical announce himself the DJ. Then it came down to opening present. The first present was from Jeff and inside was a dead fish with the writting on it saying ' No. 1 MFer.' Matt had instally started laughing once he read it. After Jeff's there was alot more present from all his friends. Then it came down to Amy's presents. He opened to see a small i.d. bracelet with his name on it and on the other side was engraved ' From Amy,' also there was a silver picture frame with a picture of him and Amy in it. Matt hugged Amy telling 'thank you' and also telling everyone else 'thank you.'   
  
Amy was talking to Adam while eating her cake. Matt handed Shane a cd and told him which track to turn it to. All of the sudden ' Last Kiss' by Pearl Jam came on. Matt went over to where Amy was and asked her to dance. She accepted and he lead her to the 'dance floor' that was just Amy's living room. Matt and Amy dance slow to the song.   
  
" I wanted to thank you for the present and for the party. " He told her.  
  
" Anytime, I enjoy just seeing you happy." She said smilling at him.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. " Do you know how inportant you are to me? You are so special to me I don't think I could live my life with out you." Eventhough what Matt had said was nice she wish that he felt the same way she felt about him. " I think I know how inportant I am to you cause you are the same to me. I don't think I could my life without you in it, too." Then the music stopped and started with a much faster song. " Well thank you for the dance but I can't dance to fast song with my neck." She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Amy went to the bathroom, her heart was racing, being so close to Matt. He had said such nice things to her. She walked out of the bathroom, once she calmed down. She saw Matt and Torrie dancing very close and looking very friendly. She had convienced herself that they were just dancing becuase there was no one else to dance with. Amy then looked back and what she saw shooked her to no end, Matt and Torrie were kissing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok chapter 3 will be up soon. Review please!! This is my first story published and I just want to see what everyone thinks. The whole Jeff giving Matt the fish was actually true but Jeff gave it to Matt at christmas. I thought it was funny so I thought I would include it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Chapter 3  
  
Amy coud never get the image out of her head that had happened. The party had finally ended. After what Amy had seen she had went to the party and tried to act has if nothing had happened. She had went and talked to everyone trying to avoid Matt. Matt and Torrie kept on dancing untill the party was almost over. At the end of the night Matt had asked Amy if he could stay the night there, becuase he was too tired to drive. She, ofcorse, said yes. After everyone left Matt had went stright to the quest room and Amy went to her room. She had laid down and just couldn't forget about what had happend between Matt and Torrie. I quess that means that he doesn't like me, she thought. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
Amy woke up the smell of food. She went to the kicthen and there was Matt in just some pj pants with no shirt on. When he saw her he smilled. " Hey, I thought I'd repay you for the party and everything, so I made a big breakfast." He said while handing her a plate. " Thanks," she said quietly. They sat down and started eating. Matt was noticing Amy being so quiet and she was barely eating. " What's the matter? You are barely talking and haven't hardly touch your food." He said looking at her concerned. " oh, I just don't feel good. I quess I did't get enough sleep or something." It wasn't a complete lie she didn't get enough sleep last night. She had tossed and turned the whole night.   
  
" Ok, you sure? becuase normally you would be chowing down." He asked still concered.   
  
" Yeah I'm sure." She said. She keep on repeating what had he just said in her mind. Wondering if maybe he picked Torrie becuase she was much skinner than Amy. So with what he had said she decided that she would go on a diet and start working out more. Then maybe Matt would like her more.   
  
Matt only stayed over for alittle bit then left so Amy could get alittle more sleep. Right after he left she went into the bathroom and threw up the little breakfast she had ate. She had never done it before but if she wanted to loss some weight to get Matt back she had to go to despreate measures. So she went out for a run and then excersised more when she got home. She was going to make sure Matt would like her. For supper she only had an apple and then excersised to work that off.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
2 Weeks later  
Amy woke up to the phone ringing at 9:30 a.m. 'Who would call me this early,' she thought.  
  
" Hello?" Amy said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Ames, I have the next two days off, and I was wondering if you cared if I came over. We can hang out and go out to eat and stuff." Matt replied.  
  
" Sure, It's fine by me." About two weeks ago Amy would have said no becuase of what had happend at the party, but she hadn't seen Matt since she had started her diet and wanted to see what he thought. Amy had been keeping up her diet. She only ate fruits and she excersised heavily three times a day. If she did have to eat becuase her mom toke her out or something she would go to the bathroom and throw it back up. In two weeks she had lost 30 lbs. She was now up to 105 lbs.  
  
  
  
"Ok ,I'll seeya in about an hour or hour and a half."   
  
" Ok, Bye." She hung up the phone, and went to go take a shower. She wanted to make sure she looked great for Matt. ' Sure, I need to lose some more weight, but I'm not as fat as I was.' She thought to herself. While she was in the shower she was noticing that she was losing more hair then usually. 'Ah,' she told herself, ' Its nothing.' She went and put on the outfit that Matt had told her looked good on her. She wore black dress pants with a dark red shirt with a low neck line. She fixed her hair curly and just down.  
  
Finnaly she heard the door bell ring. She opened door to see Matt standing with the look of awe on his face. " Hey, you look good." He sayed while hugging and kissing Amy on the cheek. " Have you lost some weight?" He asked looking her over. " Yea, I did. I thought I needed to loss some weight." She told him as he came in and took a sit. She sat beside him on the couch. " Are you kidding Amy you always look great. No matter where you are you always are getting guys that are staring at you and asking you out." He looked at her like she was crazy. ' Yeah but the one guy I did want, doesn't like me back.' " So what is up with you and Torrie?" She asked him trying to get off the subject. " I dont know. She is great ,isnt she?" He asked her. " Yea, umm....do you want to go out to eat?" " Yea, lets go."  
  
They went to The Olive Garden. They ordered their food and just chit-chat about what was going on in the WWE. Amy missed wrestling and the atmosphere. During the dinner Amy had alot of water, so that at the end of the meal she would have the excuse to go to the bathroom to get rid of the meal she had. After the meal they went to Amy's house to watch The Ring. Afterwards Matt left for home, saying goodbye. You would think that Amy would have thought about what Matt saying that she didn't need to lose weight, but she didn't and went and did all her excersises.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be added probably Saturday. I just had to add The Ring in there cuase that movie rocks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lost times  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Today Amy was going to Raliegh to go watch Smackdown. She couldn't wait to see all everyone. She hasn't seen anyone else ,except Matt, since Matt's party. The door bell rang and it was the cab, so she got all her stuff becuase she would be staying the night over Matt's. When she got off the plane there was Matt and Torrie. When Matt saw Amy he was suprised cuase she was so small. He knew this diet thing was getting out of control.   
  
"Hey Amy," Torrie said when Amy had reached them.  
  
"Hey guys," Amy said while looking at Torrie. ' She looks great like always,' She thought.  
  
"Hey Ames, how are you doing?" He said looking her over she was wearing a sweater but you could still tell she was nothing but skin and bones.  
  
" Alright, so what are we doing today?" She asked while they walked to the baggage claim.  
  
"Not much, maybe after the show we can go to a club or something. Sound good?" Matt said.  
  
" Ok, sounds good. I can't wait to see everyone." She said.  
  
They arrived at the arena and Matt went to go work out the match with Billy Kidman. She was walking down the hall , trying to find Adam, when Torrie came out of John Cena's locker room strighting her top and then walked the opposite way of Amy. Amy had been further down the hall so Torrie didn't see Amy. Amy was so suprised with what she had saw. Amy didn't know if she should tell Matt. Matt might be mad at her or not believe her. Amy went to Matt's locker room to wait for him. She decided she would tell him and if he didn't believe her then he would find out that it was true. Amy saw a scale and went and got on it, 85 lbs it what it read.   
  
Right then Matt walked in. " Hey, what are you doing in here?" He asked her. " I waited for you becuse I have something to tell you." She told him stepping off the scale and going to sit on the couch. " Sit down, please," He sat down beside her curious to what she was going to tell him. " Matt, today when I was walking down the hallway, I saw Torrie come out of John Cena's dressing room fixing her top." Matt looked at her wierd. " So what? You think she is cheating on me or something. Maybe she was talking to him and when she came out she had to fix her top." Amy just looked at him.   
  
" Matt I think you are just trying to not see what is going on." Amy told him. He stood up. " Me not see what's going on?! I know what's going on with you! Look how little you are! Do you eat anything?!" He screamed at her. Amy was caught so off guard by that. " What do you mean? I eat! Im just trying to loose some weight." Matt grabbed her arms and pull her so she was looking into his eyes. " Trying to loose some weight?! You're trying to kill yourself. What made you start this?! " He yelled at her. She started crying but Matt didn't let go of her. " You!" She screamed back at him. " I wanted to loose weight so you would like me and pay attention to me!" Matt let go of her and just stared at her. " What?" He asked perplexed. " When you and Torrie got together, I thought it was becuase she was prettier and skinner then me, so I thought if I stopped eating and worked out more and lost some weight you would like me." She said and fell on the floor crying.   
  
Matt jsut stared at Amy, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting that answer. Matt sat beside her on the floor and held her in his arms while she cried it out. " Shhh.... it's ok. I'm sorry." After a few minutes Amy finally dried up and look at his wet shirt. " I'm sorry." She said blushing. " It's ok. I guess I Should be sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and make you stop eating and everything." He said to her. " You didn't know." She felt bad for telling him everything becuase now he blamed himself. " Lets get off this floor." He got up and help her up and they sat on the couch. Right then Torrie came in. " Hey Matty, hey Amy, What's up?" Matt just looked at her. " You feeling alright Tor?" He asked her. " Yea, great. Why you ask?" She asked. " oh no reason, just making sure John Cena gave it to you good." Torrie was shocked by what Matt had said and so was Amy. " What do..." Matt butted in. " Don't even say it, just get out!" He said raising his voice at the end. Torrie just stood their looking at him. " Do I have to spell it out in crayon? Get your skanky ass out!" With that said Torrie left. Matt turned to Amy. " Anyway where were we?" He asked  
  
" Amy, you didn't have to change for me to like you. I liked you before, I just thought that you didn't like me back. So when Torrie showed an interest in me, I just took it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a wimp and should have told you that I liked you." He told her. " Me too. I should have just told you. " He looked at her smilling and leaned close toward her but just then Billy Kidman came in telling Matt it was time for their match.   
  
Afterwards Matt and Amy went to a resturant becuase Matt said she needed some food in her. Amy knew it would be a hard process to be healed but she was going to do it with Matt by her side.  
Ok people thats it for this chapter. One more chapter to go......I think. Not really sure. Anyway Review PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Im on my knees begging. I do like Torrie but she just had to go becuase we all know Matt and Amy have to end up together. And I also like John Cena but Torrie needed someone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.  
  
Sorry guys its been so long I have updated. I've had a very busy week, my boyfreind totaled his car so I have been driving him every where. Finally I have had time to sit down and write.  
Chapter 5  
  
Amy was expecting Matt to get home soon. She couldn't wait becuase he hadn't been home in a week. Since that day in the locker room, Matt and Amy had started dating and had a great relationship. Amy had started to gain her weight back slowly with Matt's help. Today was their one month-aversity and Matt was taking her out. He wouldn't tell her where they were going yet. Finally, the door bell rang and Amy ran to the door to see Matt there. " Hey precise! Ready to go." Matt said to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Hey sweety, It's about time you got here. It seems like I haven't seen you in years." She said as they were walking to Matt's car. " Yea I know the feeling. I have missed you too." He said as they were getting in the car.  
  
" So where are we going?" Amy asked. " Im not telling you. How many times do I have to say that?" He looked over at her laughing. " Man, I was hoping you would forget." She said looking over at him. " No way!" He said laughing. They pulled up to the carnavel. Amy laughed. " How romantic!" She said sarcasticly. " Hey I like the carnavel and this isn't all of it. We have one more place to go after here. " They rode all the rides and alot of them many times. Amy was suprised that she really enjoyed it. " Well it's time to go to the next place." He told her after they got off the last ride. " Im starving." She told him while walking to the car. " Well you can eat when we get there." He said. " Oh, so it's a resturant, huh?" She asked. " Maybe. " He said opening the door.   
  
" Ok close your eyes," He told her. " And no peeking." He parked and got out of the car and open the door for Amy. " Can I open my eyes?" She asked as he helped her out and help her walk down the side walk. " Not yet."   
  
" Ok open your eyes." Amy open her eyes to see the beach with a blanket spread out and candles lit and a picnic. " See you gave me my first suprise birthday party and I gave you your first romantic beach picnic." Amy was just so suprised she felt like she was going to cry. No one had never done something so nice for her ever. She reached over and hug him. " Thank you." She said. They sat down at the blanket and ate their food. Matt had packed some pasta, bread and wine. They just ate and enjoyed each others company.  
  
At around 10 o'clock they decided it was time to go home. They walked to the car holding hands. They went to Amy's house and went in and decided to watch a movie. By the time it was over they had both fallen asleep cuddled up to each other. During the night Matt woke up and carried Amy into her bed and layed down beside her and went back to sleep.  
  
That morning Amy woke up to see Matt laying beside her. 'I could get use to seeing him every morning.' She thought. Matt woke up and smilled at her. " Hey." He said while grapping her in a big hug. " Hey sweetheart." She said cuddling up to him. " I had alot of fun lastnight. Thank you for the picnic and everything." She told him. " Anytime, I do anything for you. I love you so much." Amy was suprised he had said I Love You becuase they hadn't said it yet. " I love you, too." She said speaking from her heart. " Hang on." He told her and ran out of the bedroom and she heard the front door close.  
  
In a minute she heard the shut again and heard Matt go up the stairs and then came through the bedroom door. " Where did you go?" Amy asked him. " Just to get something." He said and then dropped down on one knee. " Amy, will you marry me?" he asked her. Amy was shoocked. She felt like she couldn't move or anything. This is what she had dreamed about all her life. " Yes!" She screamed and jump onto his arms. Matt fell on the bed with her and started kissing her. They made love for the first time. Afterwards they layed in each others arms. Amy staring at her engagement ring. " So you ran all the way outside to get the ring." She said laughing. Matt smiled. " Yea, I wanted it to be perfect when I asked you." Amy turned around so she was facing him. " It was perfect." She said kissing him.  
  
The End!  
  
Ok that was the end to this story. It was awesome to see Amy walking down that ramp monday!! Glad to see her back! Review folks and tell me if I should make a sequal. 


End file.
